


Plain Speaking

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Euphemisms, Gen, Humor, community: mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Watts is a straightforward man.





	Plain Speaking

George, Henry, and Watts were enjoying a beer at the local alehouse after a long shift. The conversation had turned to the oddest arrest they'd ever made.

"And," George said, "not only was he was dressed as a priest, you see, but he was cleaning his musket at the time! Under the robe, you see."

Henry laughed but Watts gave a frown.

"That sounds dangerous," Watts said.

"What?"

"He had a musket," Watts said. "Armed and dangerous."

George and Henry exchanged a look. "I didn't mean an actual weapon," George said. "It's a euphemism. You know. Visiting Mrs Palm and her daughters."

"Peripheral excitement," Henry suggested, who'd heard Murdoch reluctantly use the term when George had recounted this story to him and asked the detective how best to record the incident.

Watts smiled, understanding. "He was rubbing his penis!"

George sighed. "Yes."

"Quite embarrassing."

"Yes," Henry agreed, glancing around to see if anyone was staring them. He added pointedly, "That's why we have euphemisms."

This statement had no effect on Watts who merely nodded before draining his glass. "Another round?"

"Yes, please," George said and Henry agreed, and before Watts returned to the table they'd steered the conversation onto safer grounds.


End file.
